


Narcissism, Trauma, and 1000 Paper Cranes

by IsTheMedia



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, DJ learning to stop having a such an ego and let people in, Gen, M/M, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovering from the Rock Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Sometimes it's just in a person's genetics to act a way they do. Sometimes they cope. Sometimes they don't. And sometimes they find a way to ignore it by throwing themselves into hobbies and passions in the hope to change.But sometimes those darker parts of themselves will not stay down forever.Eventually you'll just need accept those parts of who you are.
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Panic attacks, anxiety, descriptions of audio and visual hallucinations.

_ Slowly, very slowly the fall out from the Rock Revolution was settling. The move to accepting more indie artists and styles outside of EDM was slowly gaining speed. The only issue that has yet to be addressed, would be how exactly to gather the potential energy output from them. Currently the district venues, along with the Grand Qwasa seemed to be the main places where it was able to even register the output.  _

_ Ideas and solutions have been provided during the short and far in between meetings with the NSR artists. Some suggested minor venues, open stages if you would. Where indie artists could go and set up and play. Another was to expand the current venues to house more artists performing.  _

_ Then somebody brought up the idea of a satellite system. Not like how the former satellite operated, but into a way for artists-new, old, or otherwise-a chance to perform wherever deemed fitting. It seemed plausible, the only thing needed was a way to have the satellite lock onto those locations while in use. _

_ The current solution was to tweak the current system that was used to display and advertise for the districts. Pulling back some of the slightly, overwhelming push of the NSR artists in hopes to assure other music was indeed accepted. Projecting a live feed of whoever was performing at that time. An added boost to letting those artists know that they are indeed welcomed.  _

_ So far it seemed to be doing the job well enough.  _

_ But it could be better.  _

_ Definitely be improved on.  _

_ A minor side project he was working on, with Tatiana’s knowledge this time of course. Sure, he may have needed to redirect his sources from having his music reach the millions, and billions, and trillions they had hoped for-to now having his work and engineering be used in the effort to ensure Vinyl City’s longevity...he supposed that could work as well. A different way of having his name be remembered. Not so bad to have a backup plan like that.  _

_ But that wouldn’t deter them from their original endeavors mind you.  _

Speaking of...it was close to that time wasn’t it? Glancing to the clock that sat just above the door of their penthouse, it confirmed that he should be going. Just because there were now opening to more artists to help provide energy, didn’t mean they could slack in their performances. 

This change was still so new, and the stability of the energy output he and the other NSR artists provided was still needed. 

However, despite this knowledge...there was just this, feeling. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly it was. Just that it was a feeling. It hung heavy in the air. Maybe it was nothing to worry about. The “fall out” of the Rock Revolution finally settled, and it was time to resume their normal schedule afterall. 

Well their somewhat normal schedule. He felt like there was something he was forgetting. Something he should have done. It was nagging them for a while. Surely it would pass by the time he would arrive at Club Planetarium. 

Or so he had hoped. 

The feeling didn’t leave, in fact it just grew. Suddenly it felt as if every building’s walls had eyes on them, and followed him. As if anticipating something. But what? They pulled up the hood on their sweater higher, pulling the drawstrings just a bit tighter.

A sickening feeling washed over them as they made it to Club Planetarium. Perhaps he didn’t sleep as well as they thought they had? 

That must be it. 

No matter, there was the little security office in the back. A perfectly working coffee machine was back there. Just needed to have a little intake of caffeine and he’d be back at 100%.

He closed the door, and locked it, and made their way across the club. They expected it to be silent, like always. But, something was different. He swore he could hear, something...whispering? Was somebody else here? The door was locked, and there wasn’t a hint of the lock being tampered with. 

Maybe there was a way in that he missed? No that couldn’t be it…

A hissing voice had him jump and make a sound he’d later deny ever making. Glancing over to the corner where he swore he heard it from, he watched it intently. Expecting to see some sort of movement, a hint as to whether or not somebody was there. 

There was a tightening in his throat as time stretched on. Why did it sound...familiar? Well almost familiar. 

After what felt like an hour of staring, he continued on. Maybe they were just imagining things. Perhaps he was just tired still. 

_ “You don't even care about your district.”  _

He froze. That was not a hiss. He heard that clearly. Whipping around he looked at the darkened club floor. “Who’s there? Come out now!” He demanded, his voice booming in the empty room. “You know who I am, correct? Do not feel that you have the right to--” 

_ “Like YOU deserve to even be part of NSR.”  _

They choked on the rest of their threat. He--he knows he may be low on the ranking, but it wasn’t as if he didn’t earn his spot. He showed his prowess, his talent. Despite where he sat at on the NSR ranking, the power output he provided for his district was impressive. 

_ “You’re just a simple DJ.”  _

They could feel themselves shake, as doubt slowly crept into their thoughts. Quickly he pulled the headphone he wore around his neck up. 

The volume was turned up as loud as it could, hoping the sounds would drown out whoever was making these remarks. Such a coward, hiding...refusing to say these things to his face-er helmet…

Yet those hissing remarks came through, just as clear as before. The club around him almost seemed like it was warping. Their hands shook as they gripped onto the cups of the headphones, pushing them closer to their helmet. He could feel the music vibrating...there was a small sound. A new one. Almost like a sound of a nail hitting glass--

Something dripped onto his hand. Black and viscous...yet it shimmered with stars.

O-oh...his helmet was cracking.

Th-this was alright. HE was alright. J-just a minor set back. 

Forget the coffee. They just needed to fill the space with music. Have it fill the entire building, and then there’d be no way for those words to break through. They nearly rushed to the turntable that was set up in the middle of the wide, open dance floor. 

His hands flying over the controls, and soon the entire room was filled with thumping music. The bass was so loud that he could feel it in his chest. Those scathing whispers slowly being drowned out. 

Yes, yes. This was working. S-see this was fine. Nothing to worry about. Alright since that was taken care of, he’d need to figure out a way to address the cracking of his helmet. Surely he couldn’t proceed with the chance of it full breaking. 

With the music still going, he took the chance to step away--

The viscous liquid dripping from his crack helmet, landed on the floor with an oddly loud sound. The music suddenly became muffled, as if he was once again blasted up into the stratosphere. The club...all around him seemed to be...melting? The walls warping and the floors looking more and more like rushing water. The motion and movement making them feel ill. 

_ “Egotistical hack!”  _

_ “No talent!”  _

He felt his legs give way from under him as those remarks came back, almost like a surging wave. Their hands shook as they pulled their hood up, almost like they were trying to hide within it. The music was no longer playing from his mixing station…

I-it sounded like it was coming from beneath? Every sharp pulse causing the floor to ripple more and more. 

‘ _ This is a panic attack _ ,’ His mind provided, sounding astute and unphased by what was going on. It was then the DJ finally was able to make his conclusion:

He was not alright.

~~

“So, do you two understand what I am asking of you?”

“Uh, yeah I think so,” Zuke nodded as he and Mayday stood in Tatiana’s office. The mood and tone was so different since the last time they were there. It felt...welcoming actually. 

The mood only intensified when Mayday saw what was hanging upon the wall. Zuke had to stabilize the guitarist as she was about to have another breakdown. Her guitar-Mayday’s guitar-displayed as some precious memorabilia of rock. Probably was to Tatiana. 

“But, um...why us?” Zuke asked. “Why have US be the ones to do this check?”

“Yeah, I mean...aren’t they all like, still really mad at us still for what ha--” Mayday began to ask, but her question was cut off by a laugh from Tatiana. 

“You would think that, I know I thought the same…” Tatiana began. “However it seems that you’ve both made quite the impression on these artists.” 

“I take it, that's a good thing?” May asked. 

“I would say so...Yinu seemed quite ecstatic to see the two of you again,” Tatiana explained. 

“But didn’t we--” Zuke hesitated, just the images of that broken piano flashing in his mind. 

“You two may have caused a ruckus,” the former rocker began. “However...it seems what she gained, she’s truly grateful to the two of you for.” 

“Ah...wow,” May could feel her face flushing slightly. 

“So again, I ask you,” Tatiana began. “Can I entrust you with this task?” 

“You can count on us Tatiana!” Mayday beamed. 

“We’ll do our best ma’am,” Zuke nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking up on the NSRtists was going well...well with the ones they COULD get too. 
> 
> Huh...weird...the music's going on in Club Planetarium, but it doesn't seem like anyone's there.

“Weird...it’s not open,” Mayday said as she looked around, pressing her face against the glass doors of Club Planetarium, trying to peek in. She could  _ feel _ the music pulsating, but there were no lights on. “The music’s goin’ but it’s like nobody's home.” 

“That’s a new take on that phrase,” Zuke offhandedly said. “Still, yeah it’s weird he’s not opening.” He looked over to May. “Think he heard about the ‘surprise’ look around Tatiana’s having us do?” 

“What? No way!” May exclaimed as she pulled back from the glass door. “Tati said that she just thought of that, like, this morning! She wanted to see what everyone was doin’!” 

“Yeah I know...she felt bad for not trusting them,” Zuke nodded. “But she wants to make sure things are going in the right direction.” 

“Exactly! I mean, Eve’s doing great--” 

“Not like that’s a surprise.” 

“Heeeey don’t get all goo-goo dreamy over your ex,” May teased, taking in a great deal of joy watching color stain Zuke’s face. 

“I wasn’t! J-just saying Eve’s always does great…” 

“Uh-huh,” May nodded with a smirk. 

“Arg….alright listen,” Zuke began, trying to change the subject. “How about we hit the Metro Division, check on Neon J and 1010 and come back here.” He looked over the notes Tatiana gave them. They wanted to check in on them after checking in with Eve, but the mansion was ABSOLUTELY SWARMED with fans. There was no way they could actually approach the boy band and manager without drawing some kind of attention. 

They both just agreed to check in later. Tatiana didn’t exactly give them a time limit to complete this task...but still they should get it done pretty quick. “Apparently they’ve been having a lot of problems getting indie performers to feel, well...welcomed.”

“But--I…” 

“If he’s not here yet, we can’t just go wandering all over Cast Tech,” Zuke explained as he tucked the clipped together notes under his arm. They already lost a bit of time when checking out the Natura District. 

Yinu wanted to show them EVERYTHING that’s changed since the Rock Revolution ended. It was hard to say no to the kid. Tatiana wasn’t kidding when she said the pianist was excited to see them again. 

Kinda cute, she was all decked out in a white dress with layers upon layers of gold tulle. Completely excited to play tour guide. 

Zuke shook his head before turning his attention back to the building. “We’ll be sure to let Tatiana know about this whole, weirdness,” he added as he gestured to the club. 

Though he couldn’t help but wonder too...why have the music going if nobody was there to listen to it? Wasn’t that his whole thing? 

“Alright…”

“We’ll come right back after checking on the Metro District,” Zuke assured. Trying his best to not let his own concerns seep into his tone. “Heh, you know, you say you can’t stand the guy but you sound really worried.” 

“Just...why have that all goin’ on if you’re not going to be in,” May said as she finally pulled herself away from the doors and crossed her arms. “Like...that was his whole thing right? To have everyone hear it?” 

Zuke shrugged. Huh, maybe Eve had a point in saying how synchronized they were. How often they think on the same wavelength and all. “You question why they have to put their name on everything,” he pointed out. “If he’s not here when we get back, we’ll look for them.” 

“Alright…” 

Zuke couldn’t help but frown at Mayday’s tone. “When we go check in with 1010 and Neon J, we’ll tell him too. I mean...J IS one of the few people that can talk him down.” He hoped that mentioning the band by name would be enough to get Mayday to change her focus….even it meant going to hear her go on about obscure facts about the androids. 

He could handle it. 

“AH! You’re right!” 

Zuke smiled slightly. Now that was the Mayday he was used too. He gave one more look to the club...yeah he had to agree with May...it was weird that the music was going, but no sign of the DJ in question. 

\--

The distinct hum of neon lights surrounded them as they entered the Metro Division. The lights shining off the slightly metallic surfaces...it gave Zuke a bit of a headache. But still, it wasn’t as bad as when he and May first entered. 

Refocusing on why they were here, he could feel a change as soon as they entered as well. Much like when they entered Dream Fever. Although many of the buildings were plastered with 1010 advertisement-there was a lack of patrolling ad-bots. Something to definitely note about. 

Zuke pulled out the notes and did so. He also made a quick note of needing them to go back to Akusuka tomorrow. Some big limited edition Sayu-thing drop was going on, and it was a NIGHTMARE to even walk through the streets. 

He had to pull May along since she wanted to see what it was...and he KNEW there was a good chance if she saw it, they’d be in that line right now. 

“Mayday! Zuke!” 

“Hm?” Zuke turned to the voice that called out to them as he tucked the notes under his arm. Approaching them was none other than the aforementioned boy band along with Neon J. “Hey Gre--ah, wait, umm…” Right they have actual names...and didn’t Mayday say they all were pressing in their interviews to stop with the color names? 

“Eloni!” Mayday greeted as she waved and rushed over to meet them. 

Zuke gave a soft laugh. Of course May would have no problem remembering their names. She doesn’t even try denying anymore. That 1010 poster she HOPEFULLY joked about getting...well it’s now hung up next to the Kul Fyra one. Looks like J took that request literally. 

Eloni smiled and accepted the hug from the guitarist. 

“Not fair!” 

“Awww ya wanna hug too Haym?” Eloni asked in a teasing tone. 

“I would actually!” 

May just beamed and gave the other one a hug too. She let out a slight shout of laughter when Haym lifted her up in his embrace. 

“They seemed excited,” Zuked offenededly muttered to himself. Really...like everything they’ve done, these artists were really happy to see them. 

Even Eve. She was...tearfully happy to have Zuke stop by. Just for a friendly visit. He couldn’t help but feel himself smile as he remembered seeing that heart sculpture of bottles...back in one piece….and there was one new bottle added to it. 

Right in the middle. The bold red color stood out. But it seemed to have fit in just fine too. Mayday didn’t notice, and he half expected Eve to get a bit annoyed with that. However, she just gave a small laugh as Mayday complimented how pretty it looked being put back together. 

“As soon as J picked up your heat signatures, the first thing they did was argue who was going to give her a hug first.”

“I see, ah--” Zuke extended his hand to the member who approached him. “Something...Hew right?” 

Purl-Hew laughed and took Zuke’s hand in a firm handshake. “Purl-Hew.”

“Right, sorry about that.” 

“Don’t be...next to Eloni I think my name is the one that people forget the most,” he explained. 

“Or misspell it,” Rin added as he and Zuke shook hands. “Rin, if you need the reminder.” 

“Thanks,” Zuke chuckled. “So ah...ya knew we were coming?” 

Rin nodded. “Captain can pick up heat signatures about 60 kilometers away. So he was able to track you guys when leaving Natura.” 

“That’s...impressive,” Zuke said. 

“You can say creepy, we get it,” Zimelu added as he made his way over. 

“Zi, weren’t you--”

“They’re hogging her right now,” Zimelu cut Purl-Hew off as he pointed with his thumb over to May, Haym and Eloni. They were animatedly chatting amongst themselves. Zuke almost feared as to what exactly. “I’m cool with waiting.” 

“I’m pretty sure she’s gonna be talking about this for weeks now,” Zuke sighed and the other three laughed. 

“Troops!” J’s voice rang in loud and clear. Without hesitation, all five members lined up and stood at attention. “Now, not that we’re not glad to see you two here, but I’m curious as to why you came all this way?” 

“Oh! Right,” May began. “Ya see, um….we’re sorta doing this, uh--”

“Inspection thing,” Zuke stated. “By Tatiana’s request.” 

“Inspection?” J asked as his radar gave a slightly shrill ping. “I can assure you that the Metro Division is ship shaped and  _ running at 110%~ _ !

“We don’t doubt that,” Zuke assured. “It’s more about how, ah...how accepted indie artists are feeling.” 

Instead of an answer Zuke and May were greeted with a glitchy static sound followed by several rapid pings. 

“Aha!” May pointed at J. 

“May,” Zuke sighed. “That’s not gonna help.” 

“What? I was just gonna say he’s not the only one having problems though,” May added. 

“Pointing like that and going  _ aha _ kinda gives a different feeling,” Zuke said. 

J  _ cleared _ his throat. “I will admit, there has been some...ah--”

“Animosity,” Purl-Hew provided, getting another defeated sound from their manager. 

“Ah...yeah I ah, figured,” Zuke frowned as he pulled out the notes. “Tatiana said she noticed that not many indie artists are trying to start up here…” 

May’s smile fell as well as she remembered having Zuke explain the notes to her. “Which, I guess makes sense...it’s our fault that we--” 

“Ain’t that,” Zimelu cut her off. 

“Wha--?” May and Zuke looked at the red android. 

Zimelu shrugged and pointed around. “I mean, kinda hard to feel welcomed when our faces are kind plastered all over.” 

“Moreso then others,” Rin sighed as he nodded in agreement, eyes darting off in a particular direction.

“I mean, I can get that, but somebody might just like to look at your fa--”

“May,” Zuke halted her. 

“Ok ok,” May sighed. 

“Sorta been hoping to get, ah... _ that _ down,” Rin added as he pointed towards the entrance at that giant animatronic face of his was. 

“You’ve been begging Dad-J since he first put it up,” Zimelu said. 

“I know! It’s embarrassing!” Rin complained. 

“ _ Ahem _ .” The sound had 1010 standing back at attention, all chatter ceasing. “So, this is what Tatiana sent you here for?” J asked as he turned to Mayday and Zuke. 

“Ah, yeah? Pretty much,” the guitarist nodded. 

Zuke sighed and turned to J. “Tatiana wants to know what ideas and plans you have to, ya know, fix that.” 

“Hmmm...I’m certain we can come up with some,” J thought as he brought a hand to his monitor as one would do when getting lost in thought, trying to find a solution. 

“I know one thing that would--” 

“We’ll discuss that later soldier,” J cut Rin off. Really, was it that embarrassing? He thought that animatronic head was a nice touch. The cyborg straightened his posture and saluted the two. “Have Tatiana know I will have a full proposal ready for her at 0800 hours!”

“Ummm, that’s...when exactly?” 

“8am,” Purl-Hew provided Zuke. 

“Thanks,” Zuke made a quick note and turned to May. “Alright so, think we should try Cast Tech again...or do you need to fangirl a bit more?”  
“Can I!?”   
Zuke gave a small laugh. “Yeah, apparently somebody else was waiting to get your attention too.” 

“Wait for real!? Who? WHO!?” Mayday eagerly asked only to let out a yelp as Zimelu wrapped his arms around her some behind and hugged her. She laughed as he picked her up as well and spun her. 

Zuke laughed slightly. Oh yeah, May will be talking about this for WEEKS!

“Excuse me, you mentioned something with Cast Tech?” 

The drummer looked over to Neon J, the cyborg's sonar was spinning a bit faster than previously. “Ah yeah, we went there before coming here. The club had the music going but it was like the DJ wasn’t there.” Zuke explained. “Is that normal?” 

“Negative,” J replied. “Did you try the employee entrance?” 

“There’s an employee entrance?”


	3. Chapter 3

Zuke and Maday made their way back to Cast Tech. Mayday was still going on and about everything that she, Eloni and Haym were talking about earlier. It may have just been a few moments but Mayday seemed to have been able to stretch it out to fill out the entire walk back. 

“--And did you know Zimelu’s into plants? Think we can ask Yinu or Mrs. Jilpa about what plants would even survive under that much neon lighting?” 

“Pretty sure we can ask them later,” Zuke said as they entered Cast Tech. “But first things first May,” he continued. “Neon J was able to help us find a way to get into the club.”

“Ah, right,” she nodded. “You remember the code?” 

“48-10,” Zuke said as they got back into the outskirts of Cast Tech. That was when Zuke noticed something neither of them did earlier. 

It was cleaner than before. 

Zuke distinctly remembered Mayday being appalled by how trash was just left about on the streets. How dingy the place just seemed naturally. But now...it’s not pristine like the Metro Division or Dream Fever, but it was indeed cleaner than before. Pulling out the note he quickly jotted that down. 

Seems like there WAS some work to make people feel welcomed. Or at the very least, show that the DJ wasn’t the central focus of the District. Then again, that GIANT statue of the DJ still stood proudly in the center...the B2J graffiti still visible. Huh, weird...Zuke made sure to note that as well. 

“Come on! Let’s go check on the grumpy space DJ,” Mayday urged as she ran ahead as soon as the club came in sight. Zuke smiled some as he quickly followed after. 

Neon J mentioned the employee entrance was on...starboard? Which side was that again?

\--

His heart rate had slowed down some. It no longer felt like it was trying to break through their ribcage. In exchange they felt a rush of nausea take over. 

H-he needed to get away. 

The thumping of the music was becoming too much-how it shattered and reformed the floor. H-he just needed some time to think. To recollect themself. His legs shook as he finally managed to stand up. Their vision swam in front of them, as they placed a hand to their helmet. 

It was still leaking...the contents sliding through his fingers. Just needed to sit down, and think. 

So lost in his mind he didn’t even consider turning off the music from his turntable. In fact he couldn’t recall WHERE he was exactly. All he knew was that he couldn’t stay HERE. 

With each uneasy step he could feel the bass of the music. It ran up his legs. Up his spine. It rattled a bit inside his helmet. 

Suddenly almost violently, his mind was being swamped with _those_ thoughts again. Phantom words that were never spoken, yet hissed in the darkest parts of his mind--

He turned up the volume on the headphones he wore, letting his music try and drown them out. Hopefully it will work this time. 

He managed to finally make it to the small office hidden in the back. Focus, focus, they had to focus. 

They needed to patch the cracks in their helmet. Just needed a moment to collect themselves--

And they most certainly did NOT jump at the sudden gasp they heard from behind.

\--

Mayday actually felt as if the air was punched out of her as soon as she stepped into the club. She could hear Zuke give a cough, but barely. Th-this was NOT like they’ve entered before. The bass was nearly violent. She could feel it travel and wrack her body as they stepped into the club, as if it shook her bones. 

This...this was so not right. It was wrong. Really REALLY wrong. 

That means something was wrong with the DJ. They had to let Tatiana know right away! B-but...but was he gonna be alright? It wouldn’t be right to just leave him, right?

May noticed Zuke was making his way across the club. A cough breaking out every few steps-and then even more when he got closer to the turntable. She could see the bass actually causing vibrations strong enough to have the ends of Zuke’s hair bounce slightly. 

Uuugh she could _feel_ her eardrums shake. This was really REALLY bad. 

She wanted to smash in the turntable as soon as she was close enough to it. B-but what would that actually solve? Well, besides the loud music. 

No, that would just start some stupid fight all over again. A-and she didn’t want that. She KNOWS Zuke didn’t want that either. 

And DEFINITELY was the last thing Tatiana would want too.

It was just so loud! Each thump of the bass just made it harder and harder to breath! They had to do some--

The music was toning down. 

Looking over, Zuke managed to actually reach the turntable. “Ah, so that’s the volume,” she could actually hear Zuke’s quiet remark. Though there was still that tingling, phantom-like sensation still coursing through her body. 

“So he’s gotta be here,” Zuke looked to Mayday as he went back over to her. “But where?” 

“Well he’s not on the floor, we’d see him...right?” 

Zuke nodded as he brought his hand to his chin. Wasn’t there a door somewhere back here? He knows he saw it before. Maybe it led to some kind of room or office? “Come on, with the music toned back I think we can move on a bit further.” 

“Yeah….what was up with that though?” May asked. “That was like...NOT how it was before! Like...IT HURT!” 

“Yeah it did,” Zuke nodded. “A bit...scary,” he added as they made their way back. And sure enough, just as Zuke remembered, there was that door. ‘ _Security Office’_ -made sense. DJ did have those passes and stuff, so had to have a place where security could kick back and--

When he opened the door, he KNEW neither one of them were ready to see that sight. 

They’ve already seen what can happen when that helmet cracks once before. But instead of a blackhole trying to escape and just suck in everything around it--

The sound of viscous liquid hitting the ground seemed to be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey been a hot minute right? Sorry about that. I started up school in January-just as my place of employment started to go to hell in a hand basket. Schedules are in constant clashing, and the new management teams seems to have it out for me (constantly changing my schedule WITHOUT contacting me first). 
> 
> Not to mention this semester of classes is INCREDIBLY workload heavy. LOTS of weekly projects and papers. So by the time I'm finished, I'm kinda just DONE with writing on a computer ya know? 
> 
> I do have most of this all noted out, it just might be slow going until SOMETHING can get straightened out IRL. 
> 
> So again, thank you for your patience.


End file.
